kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Shoot the Messenger
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Mark Sperber, Sean Petrilak | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Shoot-the-messenger-cast.jpg | Previous = The Midnight Stranger | Next = A Tigress Tale | Poll = What did you think about "Shoot the Messenger"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Shoot the Messenger" is the seventeenth episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po and Tigress must track down and stop a messenger from delivering a scroll that could thrust China into all-out war!ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Shoot the Messenger" Summary The Furious Five are in the midst of a training session when Po, who is supposed to be taking part, leads a line of fans into the courtyard to start signing autographs. An elderly goat arrives with a message, but Tigress directs him to Po under the assumption that he's another fan; Po, also operating under this assumption, writes "Always keep fighting" on his scroll. After the goat departs, Shifu approaches the masters with news that the warlords Can-Shoo and Cheen-Gwan have declared war, and that a messenger is coming to them with the draft of a peace treaty. Realizing what he has done, Po goes after the goat to retrieve the treaty and is pursued by Tigress, whom he persuades to help him after explaining his mistake. The pair find the goat, but he refuses to hand over the document, drawing weapons and confronting the two masters when they attempt to take it by force. After he succeeds in recovering the scroll, Po and Tigress learn from the Panda Pals that the goat is Kweng, a kung fu master and founder of the Kung Fu Express. They then spot Kweng departing aboard his blimp, and find that Lam has stowed away on board the aircraft, forcing the two to launch themselves up to the craft as well. Kweng attempts to throw them off the blimp, remaining obstinate even after learning that Lam is aboard; the ensuing battle then sees the craft crash-land with all four of them aboard. Just when Po and Tigress have succeeded in obtaining the scroll, they discover that they have ended up inside Kung Fu Express Headquarters, where Kweng's army of kung fu trained messengers. After being temporarily subdued and manacled together, Po and Tigress engage the Kung Fu Express couriers in battle, eventually escaping their bonds. They attempt to retrieve the scroll yet again, only to find after a grueling battle that the warlords have come to Kung Fu Express Headquarters to pick it up. However, upon finding that the scroll has been autographed by the Dragon Warrior, the two turn out to be fans, though Po is forced to sign another autograph so that they both can have one. All seems to have turned out well in spite of Po's errors-until the warlords begin bickering over which autograph was meant for which of them. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu / Goat #1 / Can-Shoo * as Tigress / Lam / Yang * as Crane * as Monkey / Goat #2 * Max Koch as Mantis / Cheen-Gwan * as Viper * as Chen * Peter Hastings as Goat #3 * as Kweng Trivia * The episode's title references the phrase " ," which is used to describe the act of blaming or punishing the person who brought bad news instead of the person responsible for it.TheFreeDictionary.com - "shoot the messenger" Gallery Images Shoot2.jpg|Po telling Kweng to go to the back of the line Shoot3.jpg|Tigress and Po locked together in combat Kweng8.jpg|Tigress and Po facing Kweng in combat Shoot4.jpg|The gorilla warlords excited over Po's autograph View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes